Ranmaruella
by The Fools Orchids
Summary: Once upon a time, There was a girl named Jeanne. She was very beautiful and kind, but after her parents had passed away, she's been subjected to torture from her evil stepmother and step sisters, but a fairy godmother and a handsome prince would soon change her life. Nobu/Jeanne One shot. Based off the new Cinderella movie.


Jeanne awoke with a start and stretched slowly. Long even before her father's death had occurred she was assigned to the attic to be by herself, but she didn't mind. She had the mice, who were her friends to keep her company.

She greeted them with a "Good morning" and began getting ready, as there was always work for her to do. Her stepsisters were downstairs with their mother, waiting impatiently for their meal. "Useless girl! You were supposed to have the food prepared already"

"Yes stepmother." She scurried over into the kitchen to start cooking their meals. Poor girl wasn't allowed to have any however, only the scraps left behind.

"She's such a scatterbrain, wouldn't you agree?"

"Most definitely" The two sister laughed at her misery.

She placed their food down and began to walk away but one of the step sisters knocked one of their plates onto the floor on purpose, only after stuffing her face of course.

Jeanne went over and picked up the pieces of the shatter porcelain plate and went into the kitchen to throw it away, but instead she broke down and cried silently.

She decided it was best to take ride on her horse into the forest to visit her mothers grave. So she set off anxious to get away from the house, once she was finished with her chores. On her way to the grave the horse stopped abruptly, for there was a stag in the way. It was frightened by something and wasn't moving. There were other horses approaching, a hunt was taking place.

"Run away quickly or they'll catch you!" The stag stared at her but then eventually ran off. Jeanne changed course as the horse had become startled also.

A young man on a horse noticed her and rushed over to help.

"Whoa easy" he grabbed the reins of the horse and helped calm it down.

Their eyes had met. A tall, broad male with long silver and black hair was sitting on his own horse. His blood red eyes met her beautiful blue ones.

"Are you alright, Miss?"

"I am, but you nearly scared the day lights out of my horse"

"Sorry about that." They began circling their horses around each other and talking. "Who are you?"

"My father calls me kid"

"Where do you live, Mr. Kid?

"At the palace, my father teaches me the ways you know of trade and such"

Jeanne's eyes lit up, "You're an apprentice?"

"Of a sorts yes"

"Do they treat you well there? At the palace I mean"

"Better than I deserve" he said laughing lightly. "What about you? Do they treat you well where you're from?"

Jeanne looked down, but smiled again. "They treat me to the best of their ability." She could feel the mans gaze soften with a sort of sadness, "I'm sorry.."

"It's not your fault." She played with a strand of her hair.

"I imagine it's not yours either"

Jeanne was surprised by his words, but simply smiled again. "We just have to have courage and be kind"

"I completely agree" His smile was like a foolish grin, she found it cute.

The others were approaching again.

"You won't let them harm him will you?"

"The stag? It's part of the hunt."

"Just because it's done doesn't mean it should be"

"You're right again" he smiled to himself.

"Nobu sama!" It was his two friends, Mitsuhide and Hideyoshi.

"Your highness, what're you doing?" The black haired male gave his hair a flip. The man started shooing them away subtly with his hand, "Be there in a second!"

Hideyoshi and Mitsuhide looked at each other and then back at them.

Hideyoshi nudged Mitsuhide's shoulder playfully, the male sighed and they went off.

"Hurry along, or your father will worry"

Jeanne was already riding away and he watched her go.

"What a mysterious girl"

As they arrived back at the castle, the prince was anxious to tell his father about his encounter with the strange girl in the forest.

"Father, she was a really amazing girl. I think I've finally found the one"

"You meet a girl for a few minutes and you already like her?" The prince's father was an elderly man now, but he was still just as stubborn.

"She wasn't just some girl. She's different from the others. She's unique"

"You're already supposed to marry the princess of Yamatai"

The prince sighed and put his hands over his face in annoyance. "Father, please. You would've done the exact same thing"

"I would've done what's best for the kingdom, even if the woman is as amazing as you say"

"I want to do it for love, not rules! That's why, I want to hold a ball for not just the people in the kingdom, but so everyone can attend."

"You really are stubborn like your mother" he sighed slightly.

It was so, that the invitations for the ball were sent out to everyone in the entire kingdom.

Jeanne's stepmother and step sisters were especially excited about the event.

"I bet the prince is handsome!"

"I hope he's rich!" The stepsisters were anxious to get their hands on the prince.

"Now now, you must both prepare to win the prince's heart."

"You, Girl! Go down to the seamstress and order three dresses and make sure they're the finest of the finest"

Jeanne was surprised that she said three. "Stepmother, I'm grateful that you thought of me"

The three women looked at each other in confusion. "What on earth is she talking about?"

"I think she thinks the other dress is for her!" The sisters began to laugh again.

"Foolish girl, the other dress is for me. Hurry along now"

Even after going to the seamstress, Jeanne decided to make her own dress when she returned. With a little help from her friends of course.

So the day of the ball arrived and Jeanne was helping her sisters get ready. She giggled to herself as they argued about who's dress was the prettiest. It was silly really, their dresses were too extravagant.

The stepmother wasn't any better, with her feathers and such.

When that was all settled, the three of them went downstairs to depart for the ball.

"Wait!"

They looked at the top of the stairs to see Jeanne in a beautiful pink dress walking down towards them.

"Good god, what is she wearing" "It looks hideous" The stepsisters whispered back and forth to one another.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I just thought maybe I could come to the ball."

The stepmother laughed, "Goodness no, not in that"

"This was my mother's.." Her voice was sad, she had worked so hard on fixing it up.

"Well I hate to say it, but your mother had poor taste. Besides, it's falling apart" She tore one of the sleeves.

Jeanne gasped. "Why are you so cruel!?"

"You are not coming to the ball with us.." She ripped the dress more, with Jeanne holding back her tears.

They left her there in shambles as they left for the ball to "win" the prince's heart. She ran into the garden crying against the fountain. She had only wanted to see her apprentice friend at the palace, and possibly dance. "I'm sorry mother, I tried. I tried to have courage, but I just can't do it anymore!" She continued to weep.

"Why are you crying?"

Jeanne gasped looking around, "Who's there?"

An elderly woman in a cape stood up near the bushes, holding onto a walking stick.

"Oh, excuse me madame. I didn't see you there" She wiped her eyes.

"Do you have anything to drink or eat?"

"Oh yes! Of course!" She went over to get some milk and handed it t the woman, who drank it down without hesitation.

"You haven't got much time, Jeanne"

Jeanne was surprised, "How do you know my name? Who are you?"

"Would you believe me if I said I was your fairy godmother?"

"T-They don't exist."

"That's not what your mother said. I heard her"

"You heard my mother?"

"Let's get down to it shall we. I should slip into something a little more comfortable" the elderly woman walked past her.

Jeanne watched as the woman three her stick into the air and catch it. There before her, was a beautiful pink haired woman with beautiful red eyes and a white dress.

"Much better"

"You were just" Jeanne had no words for what had just happened.

"Do you have anything round? Vegetable wise?"

"Vegetables?"

"You need a carriage don't you?"

"W-We have pumpkins"

"Ah very good." She pointed her wand at one of them and it began to change into a shiny golden carriage.

Jeanne couldn't believe this was happening to her. She thought that all those years of nothing happening, meant that the tales her mother had told her weren't true, but they were.

She pointed her wand at the goose and it too began to change into the driver of the carriage.

"One carriage and one carriage driver. Now, let's see do we have mice? Ah there they are!" She waved her wand and the mice began to transform into beautiful white horses.

"White horses!" Jeanne went over to pet one. "They've become so big" she giggled.

"Let's see. Footman. Footman" The fairy godmother looked around. "Ah, lizards!" She waved her wand again and the lizards began changing into footman.

"Fairy godmother"

"Yes dear what is it?"

"Do you think, you could mend my dress?"

The fairy godmother looked at her dress frowning slightly. "Unfortunately I can't mend it, however I can change it"

"I.. I wanted to wear my mothers dress. If that's alright"

"Do you think she would mind if I changed it up a little bit?"

Jeanne shook her head smiling,

"Not at all"

Waving her wand again, Jeanne's dress began transforming into a beautiful blue ball gown, her hair had been quite nicely too.

"Oh it's wonderful!" She twirled in the dress happily.

As she stepped onto the carriage, the fairy godmother stopped her. "Just a moment" She waved her wand one final time and Jeanne's old worn out shoes turned into glass slippers.

"They're made of glass?"

"Very comfortable too"

"What about my stepmother and stepsisters?"

"I'll make sure they won't recognize you" a stream of magic went over Jeanne.

Jeanne hugged her and got into the carriage.

"Oh! There's one more detail I forgot to mention. The spell will wear off at midnight!"

"Midnight. That's plenty of time" she smiled, and then she was off to the ball.

As the prince had requested, everyone from all of the kingdom came to the ball. All the women hoping to win his heart. He gave a sigh and grimaced a bit. "None of them compare to her.." He thought to himself. "Just grin and bare it.." He knew he was sought out for various other reasons, besides love.

As people were introduced down the stairs, the girl that he saw didn't come. Being as reckless and stubborn as he was, he waited and waited. The ball had begun and it was time for the prince to choose a dance partner.

Jeanne hurried inside holding her dress politely as the doors opened, and wandered into the ball room.

"Excuse me, sorry"

Everyone stopped to look at the late comer, everyone including the prince.

He stepped away from one of the other women and moved into the crowd trying to get through.

Jeanne went down the stairs gracefully and towards the prince.

"It's you."

"If it isn't Mr. Kid"

He laughed heartily, "Indeed." Extending his black gloved hand to her she took it and they began to dance.

"They're looking at you"

"I'm pretty sure that they're looking at you"

Jeanne's heart skipped a beat, she had never expected him to be the prince. He wasn't only handsome, but true to his feelings. The stepmother and stepsisters glared at the mysterious girl dancing with the prince. Jeanne however, was having the time of her life being in his arms and out of harms way.

When they were alone, he took her through the palace, showing her everything he possibly could.

"You didn't tell me that you were the prince!" She lectured.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want you to find out"

"No more secrets okay?"

"I promise, if you promise" They continued walking into the courtyard together where it was peaceful. "Won't they miss you in there?" "I feel better out here"

"What about you? Your real name isn't kid is it?"

The prince shook his head, "No, it's not" He opened a secret gate into somewhere only he knew about.

"Then what is your name?"

"Nobunaga"

"Nobunaga" she repeated. "Where are we?"

"This is my special place that no one knows about"

"A garden! It's lovely."

"I come here when I want to think about things."

Jeanne wandered inside looking at the single swing sitting in the middle of it. She sat down and smiled happily. He went behind her and put his hands on her back, "Is this okay?"

"Yes" He began to push her and she looked up at the stars. The night couldn't get any better. One of her glass slippers landed on the grass.

She stopped herself from swinging, while he went to retrieve it.

He knelt down, taking her extended foot gently and placed it back on.

"They're made of glass?"

"They're very comfortable" she said blushing.

"What about you? What's your name?"

"My name?"

"That's what I said" he said getting up and dusting his outfit off.

"My name is-"

Before she could tell him her name, the clock began to chime for midnight. "I have to go!" She turned to run away, but he grabbed her hand.

"Wait where are you going?"

"Pumpkins and lizards!" She rushed off in a hurry.

"Pumpkins and lizards?" He smiled to himself and began to follow after her, "Wait!", but Jeanne kept running.

"Come back! I want to know your name!"

She ran inside pardoning herself through the crowd quickly in order to get back outside to the carriage.

As she ran down the steps, one of her glass slippers fell behind. She hesitated to retrieve it, seeing the prince at the top of the stairs.

So, she made the decision to keep running and jumped back into the carriage and it began going quickly. It was a race against time.

The prince watched the carriage race off, picking up the glass slipper. He went to get his horse, but was stopped by one of his advisors.

"Bring me a horse! I'm going after her!"

"Your highness, let us go after her. You wait here" Nobunaga grumbled in disappointment as the men went after the carriage.

Jeanne could hear the other horses behind her, so she reached out from the carriage and closed the gate behind them so they couldn't follow any further.

The problem now, was getting home.

Everything began to revert back to the way it was as they raced home.

Jeanne lay in the road panting. It began to rain, but she didn't care. She had had a wonderful time. Picking up her tiny friends into her glass slipper, she hurried inside before her stepmother and stepsisters could notice. She rushed up to the attic to hide the glass slipper and went back downstairs to prepare something to eat.

She was met with angry complaining from the three of them about how the prince had ignored her stepsisters, but Jeanne wasn't worried. She happily made the food, and the stepmother took notice of her cheerfulness. "What's got you so happy?"

"I've just had good evening" she said smiling.

"You're soaked"

"I went for a walk in the rain"

"Typical girl, always doing weird things"

After preparing the meal, she went upstairs to hide the slipper better.

The day after the ball, the prince was pacing back and forth inside the castle. "We looked everywhere and we couldn't find her"

"I must find her and see her again"

"Nobu sama, there are thousands of girls in the kingdom"

"It would take an extremely long time to find this girl."

"I don't care, we will find her. We will have all of the women of the land try on the shoe made of glass"

Mitsuhide sighed, giving his bangs a push with his hand. "Let's go then, Hideyoshi"

"Yes. What will you do Nobu sama?"

Nobu smiled to himself, he had a plan.

It was so, that every girl in the kingdom would try on the glass slipper. Hopefully, one would match.

Jeanne went up to her room in the attic to look at the glass slipper again. Closing her door, she opened the loose board in the floor only to find it missing. In a panic she began searching her room to find it. "Where is it!?"

"Looking for this?"

Jeanne looked up into the darkest part of the room to see her stepmother sitting there with the glass slipper.

"There must be quite a story behind you having this. Care to tell me?"

"I.."

"Did you steal it!?"

"No! It was given to me!"

"Don't lie, how could someone like you have something like this!?"

"It's the truth!"

The stepmother got up walking towards the door, "You will remain in here while the shoe is being tried on"

She smashed the glass slipper against the wall, causing it to shatter.

"No wait!"

Leaving angrily, she slammed the door locking it. Jeanne began to cry. Was there no hope for her?

All over the land the glass slipper traveled, gracing every woman's foot but there was still no match.

"Nobu sama, so far there have been no matches"

"Hideyoshi is right, we should go back your highness"

"Not yet, We have a place up ahead"

The stepmother began getting excited as she saw the prince and his men coming up to the entrance. "Quickly girls! The prince is here!"

The stepsisters grew excited as they tried fixing themselves to be presentable, fumbling and pushing each other as they went along.

Jeanne sat near the window, looking out. She didn't care who was here, she had no hopes of escaping now and this was just the way things were. Her nice friends tugged on her dress, trying to tell her it was the prince who was here but she simply ignored them.

As the first sister tried on the shoe, Nobu rolled his eyes. This wasn't the girl either and he was glad it wasn't.

The stepmother was getting impatient watching the whole scenario, and sighed feeling annoyed.

Hideyoshi sighed and took the slipper away, this was bothering him too since he was the one putting it on.

The other stepsister began to try it on, shoving her sister away.

The mice pulled on Jeanne's dress again but she told them to stop gently. Tears ran down her face as she began singing the song her mother used to sing to her when she was young. They took the chance to pull all their weight to try and open the window.

Feeling disappointed, the prince and his two friends began to leave.

The window opened and suddenly, singing could be heard.

The prince turned his attention back to the door. "You said there were no other girls in the house.."

"O-oh that. She's a just a ragged servant girl.

"Step aside.."

The stepmother didn't move.

"I'll say it again.. Step aside"

So she did, reluctantly.

The prince and his friends headed up the stairs anxiously with the stepmother close behind, hoping that this one was the one.

The door handle began to jiggle and Jeanne sat up looking over. Was the stepmother going to let her out?

As the door opened, the prince walked in realizing that the singing belonged to the girl he met in the forest.

Jeanne was surprised that they had found her and she could tell her stepmother wasn't happy.

"Saru give me the shoe" He said placing his hand towards him.

Hideyoshi handed the glass slipper to Nobunaga as he knelt down in front of Jeanne. "May I?"

"Yes" she said smiling at him and taking off her old worn out shoes off to extend her foot towards him.

Taking her foot into his gloved hands, he placed the slipper on and it fit instantly. "I believe we have a match" Mitsuhide said giving his bangs a flip with his hand.

"She's beautiful too" replied Hideyoshi, rubbing his nose.

Nobunaga picked up Jeanne into his arms, this was the girl he loved.

"Now, won't you tell me your real name?"

"Jeanne"

"Jeanne" he reiterated. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes" she snuggled her head into his chest as they walked down the steps again.

The stepsisters began apologizing to Jeanne hoping that they would at least mention them, but she simply smiled and followed the prince. Before she could go through the door, she stopped and looked at the stepmother. "I forgive you." Then, she went on her way with the prince.

On the day of their wedding, they shared the most passionate kiss and they were the kindest rulers in all the land. Their love couldn't be broken, and Jeanne was finally treated with what she deserved, kindness.

As for the stepmother and sisters, they were never seen or heard from again.

This was Jeanne's happily ever after.


End file.
